¿Amor?
by Fujoshi-sama-of-P7
Summary: [TsukiHina] [OiKage] Hinata comienza a darse cuenta de los sentimientos que tiene por Tsukishima y Tsukishima de los suyos por Hinata; mientras tanto Kageyama quien trata de separarlos cuando se entera que estos están saliendo (ya que le gusta Hinata o eso cree), comienza a enamorarse poco a poco de Oikawa.
1. Estos sentimientos 1

**Bueno esta es el primer Fanfic que publico, espero que sea de su agrado  
>-Haikyuu! No me pertenece es una obra de Furudate Haruichi , yo solo creo historias yaoi a partir de este :33<strong>

****

¿AMOR?

Capitulo 1: Estos Sentimientos 1 - Hinata

Mi nombre es Hinata Shouyo, asisto a la preparatoria Karasuno y estoy en el club de Volleyball y hace más o menos dos o tres meses comencé a notar que Tsukishima voltea a verme muy a menudo, además, cada que nuestras miradas se cruzan él voltea rápidamente y se sonroja levemente al igual que yo, incluso siento que mi corazón late más rápido.  
>Cuando estoy junto a Kageyama por alguna razón el nos mira con una especie de ira, en mi caso siempre que lo veo junto a Yamaguchi, me entristezco un poco, algunas veces que estoy solo en el gimnasio y por alguna razón el llega solo, comienzo a sentirme nervioso, un poco ansioso y además mi corazón comienza a latir como loco.<br>Un día dudoso de todos estos sentimientos, decidí pedirle ayuda a Sugawara-san. Nos encontramos durante el almuerzo, le explique todo lo que sentía, sin especificar que era Tsukishima por el que sentía todo esto.

─ Mmmm… Sabes Hinata, según con todo lo que me dices, puedo asegurarte que estas enamorado de esa persona ─ dijo Sugawara-san con una sonrisa en su rostro

─ E…e…ena...¡ENAMORADO! ─ grite bastante sorprendido ─ E…eso no, no puede ser y menos de _él_ ─ dije sin pensarlo, y cuando por fin me di cuenta de mis palabras me cubrí la boca con ambas manos y me avergoncé enormemente

─ Ah! Oye Hinata acaso ¿has dicho "_él_" ?─ dijo con tono de duda

─ Su…Sugawara-san por favor no le diga a nadie ─ respondí bajando la mirada al piso

─ Está bien no se lo diré a nadie ─ dijo y después de unos segundos de silencio sonrió ─ Solo con una condición

─ Eh? ¿Cual Sugawara-san? ─ pregunte ladeando la cabeza

─ Que me digas quien es ese misterioso "_él_" ─ dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja y revolviendo un poco mis cabellos

Me quede en silencio por alrededor de cinco minutos, sorprendido y avergonzado por la pregunta

─ Ammm… este… bueno… es… Tsu…Tsu ─ decía yo muy nervioso «Ahh no puedo decir su nombre» ─ pensé

─ Tsu? ─ pregunto Sugawara-san ladeando un poco la cabeza

Suspire tratando de darme fuerzas ─ Es Tsukishima, él esa persona ─ por fin logro salir el nombre de aquel chico que me hacia tener todos eso sentimientos, lo había dicho y por alguna razón me sentía más ligero.

Sugawara-san solo se me quedo viendo muy sorprendido por mis palabras, creo que es obvio quien en su sano juicio se enamoraría de ese "gigante con gafas".

Hubo un silencio, ambos mirábamos al piso y el que rompió este silencio fue Sugawara-san 

─ Sabes Hinata, desde el momento en el que dijiste "él" creí que te referías a Kageyama, pero enserio aun no asimilo que sea Tsukishima ─ dijo dejándome confundido

─ Eh? Kageyama? ¿Por qué sería así Sugawara-san? ─ pregunte

─ Emm… bueno es que debido a su mismo comportamiento, mucha gente diría eso de ustedes ─ dijo con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa y evitando verme a los ojos. 

—Yo realmente no entiendo Sugawara-san, realmente no creo tener una diferente con Kageyama — dije tranquilamente

— Bueno, es que todos los días lo buscas y además se te nota una cara de alegría — dijo tratando de explicarme.

— Ah! es que me gusta mucho rematar sus pases, me encanta la sensación que hay en mi mano al golpear el balón, ese hormigueo en mis dedos y mi palma es genial — dije alegrándome un poco — pero, es diferente con Tsukishima, creí que eran celos porque es alto, además volteaba a verlo muy seguido y cuando menos me di cuenta ya tenía esta clase de sentimientos — agregue bajando la mirada para observar mis zapatos.

— Mmmm… Ya veo, así que las cosas son así — dijo tranquilamente Sugawara-san y sonriendo un poco antes de continuar — bueno Hinata si vas a comer te recomiendo hacerlo ya se está terminando la hora del almuerzo

— Esta bien — contesté con una sonrisa comenzando a comer.

Después de clases fui al gimnasio, coincidencialmente solo estaban Sugawara-san y Tsukishima hablando, mejor dicho susurrando, este último se sorprendió al verme entrar

— Bueno, gracias por el consejo Sugawara-san — dijo Tsukishima con un sonrojo muy leve

— No te preocupes por ello se que lograras hacerlo — me contesto Sugawara-san poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Yo no entendía que estaba pasando, así que me acerque a preguntarle a Sugawara-san

─ Nee… ¿Sugawara-san de que hablaban? ─ pregunte casi susurrando

─ Es un secreto ─ me contesto con una sonrisa bastante grande y dejándome con una duda enorme

Después de unos minutos comenzaron a llegar todos los demás y comenzamos con la práctica

***  
>Al terminar la practica todos fuimos invitados a comer por Daichi-san, pero como estaba tan confundido solo di una excusa para no ir con ellos y regrese a mi casa.<p>

Esa noche solamente pensaba en lo que Sugawara-san me había dicho, y también en lo difícil que sería decirle esto a Tsukishima, pase toda la noche pensando en eso y solo logre dormir una hora.

****

**-Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño capitulo, se que aun no soy muy buena pero mejorare algún día  
>Gracias por leer <strong>


	2. Estos Sentimientos 2

**-Haikyuu! No me pertenece es una obra de Furudate Haruichi :3**

Capitulo 2: Estos Sentimientos 2 – Tsukishima 

Más o menos alrededor de hace dos meses y medio note que tenia unos sentimientos poco comunes hacia Hinata, comenzaba a mirarlo continuamente y cuando cruzabamos miradas, sentia como mi corazón latia más rapido, además siempre esta detrás de ese egocentrico rey con una hermosa sonrisa, cada vez que veo esa escena siento unos celos enormes.

Un dia Yamaguchi me pregunto si sentia algo por Hinata, no se como se dio cuenta de ello, aun asi le respondí que si, él solo se sorprendio un poco y comenzamos a hablar de otra cosa.

Una semana después de ese día Yamaguchi y yo decidimos comer en el patio, entonces escuche cerca de la maquina de jugos gritar a Hinata "enamorado", me sorprendí al escucharlo, entonces me levante con la excusa de que iba por un jugo, al llegar ahí vi a Sugawara-san hablanado con un avergonzado Hinata, reí un poco ya que parecia un tomate.

Después de escuchar de que hablaban, creí que Hinata diria el nombre de ese estupido rey, estaba a punto de irme cuando escuche decir mi nombre, me detuve y segui eschando, sonrei levemente e inconscientemente salí de mi escondite, por suerte Hinata estaba de espaldas hacia mi y no logró verme, pero en cambio Sugawara-san me vio con un leve sonrojo y me sonrio.

Justo después de eso regrese con Yamaguchi que se altero por mí tardio regreso, le explique lo había pasado y eso lo calmo un poco.

— Eso quiere decir que es mutuo, entonces, ¿que haras Tsuki? — me dijo Yamayuchi mirando al cielo

— Ahhh — suspire — No lo se Yamaguchi, lo más obvio es declararse, aunque no se cuando ni como decirle — le dije quitandome las gafas para limpiarlas

—Yo te apoyare en todo lo que necesites Tsuki — me dijo Yamaguchi muy alegre

— Gracias — conteste — Yamaguchi, se que es muy tarde para preguntarte esto pero ¿no sentiste asco o algo parecido al enterarte de mis sentimientos? — le pregunte.

— Uh! ¿por qué sentiria eso Tsuki?, eres mi amigo y algo como una novia o novio no lo cambiará — me contestó con una sonrisa.

— Oye, volvamos al salón el amuerzo esta por terminar — le dije levantandome

— Esta bien — contestó levantandose mientras yo comenzaba a caminar — Ah, Tsuki esperame Tsukii — dijo alzando la voz y chandose a correr para alcanzarme.

Al terminar las clases Yamaguchi y yo ibamos a salir del salón para ir hacia las escaleras, pero justo antes de que salieramos el profesor llamó a Yamaguchi para que le ayudará a llevar algunos documentos.

Ahh, lo siento Tsuki adelantate, te alcanzó después — me dijo para después ir con el profesor.

— Esta bien, te veo en el gimnasio — le respondí comenzando a caminar.

Justamente al llegar a las escaleras, vi bajar a Sugawara-san, el cual al verme se sorprendio.

— Ah!, que bueno que te encuentro Tsukishima, justamente quería hablar contigo — me dijo con su tipica sonrisa maternal — por cierto, ¿Donde esta Yamaguchi? — me preguntó volteado para buscarlo.

— El profesor le pidió que ayudará a llevar algunos papeles — Conteste

— Bueno, creo que es mejor así — dijo casi susurando — Bien ahora que se que eres de ese tipo de personas que escucha a escondidas, quisiera saber que tanto oiste Tsukishima-kun — esto ultimo me lo dijo acercandose a mi oido

— Un poco después de que Hinata grito "enamorado" ─ le conteste volteando hacia un lado

─ Eso quiere decir que casi escuchaste todo ─ dijo comenzando a caminar al igual que yo ─ y bien Tsukishima hay algo que quieras decirme, como por ejemplo ¿Por qué desde hace algún tiempo he notado que le prestas más atención de la usual a Hinata? o ¿Por qué estabas espiando una plática sobre un tema amoroso de Hinata? ─ me pregunto con tono un poco sarcástico, lo que hizo que me molestara un poco. 

─ Ahh ─ suspire ─ Está bien admito que hace un par de meses comenzó a atráeme, también el verlo junto a ese Rey me molesta aunque me gusta verlo sonreír ─ admití sin ver a la cara de Sugawara-san.

─ Eso es algo bueno, los sentimientos de ambos son correspondidos, creo que solo falta que se declaren para que así comiencen una relación, ¿no es así? ─ hablo tranquilamente con una cara bastante alegre.

─ Tiene razón Sugawara-san pero aun no se exactamente lo que hare o como decírselo ─ dije mirando hacia el techo ─ además no soy muy cercano a él así que no tengo idea de cómo acercarme

─ Podrías dejarle una carta en el casillero de sus zapatos ─ Comento dándose la vuelta para llegar al pasillo que daba al gimnasio ─ en ella podrías escribir tus sentimientos.

─ Esa forma me parece muy cobarde, es como evitar tener contacto con lo que fuese a pasar ─ dije un poco molesto ─ además no quiero parecer a esas chicas que llenan tu locker de cartas en San Valentín.

─ Pensé que dirías eso ─ dijo abriendo el gimnasio ─ mmm… o en vez de confesarte por medio de una carta, podrías decir algún lugar en el cual verse. Podrías hacerlo anónimamente o poner tu nombre al final ─ Justo al terminar de hablar Hinata entro al gimnasio.

— Bueno, gracias por el consejo Sugawara-san — dije con un sonrojo muy leve y yendo hacia otra parte del gimnasio.

Entonces Hinata se acerco a Sugawara-san y le pregunto algo pero solo escuche la respuesta de este último.

Al poco rato todos los demás llegaron y comenzamos la práctica.

Al terminar la practica Daichi-san nos invito a comer unos bollos de carne, pero me sorprendió ver que el enano de Hinata rechazara la comida para irse directamente a casa.

Ese día Yamaguchi fue a entrenar sus servicios, así que regrese solo a casa.

Al llegar a mi casa solo pude pensar en lo que Sugawara-san me dijo, así que decidí ponerme mis audífonos y tratar de no pensar en ello, pero lo único que logre fue quedarme dormido.

**Bueno aquí acabo el capitulo me costó mucho trabajo la actitud de Tsuki pero finalmente lo logre, en el siguiente capitulo será la historia de Kageyama. Espero que sigan leyendo este fic y lo difundan \(-w-)/**

**Gracias por leer.**


	3. Las dificultades de confesarse

**Lo que siempre tanto se espera "LA CONFESION" \ (°^°) / chan, chan, chaaan xD, bueno se supone que este sería el capitulo 4 pero luego de pensarlo MUUUCHO decidí ponerlo como el tercero, bueno solo espero que les guste :3**

**-Haikyuu! No me pertenece es una obra de Furudate Haruichi**

Capitulo 3: Las dificultades de confesarse

-Tsukishima-

Después de haber hablado con Sugawara-san y de haberlo pensado mucho decidí decirle al pequeñito mis sentimientos, pero, a pasado una estúpida semana y yo sigo teniendo la maldita carta para quedarnos de ver en una cafetería cerca de la escuela guardada en la mochila, cada vez que me acerco al casillero de sus zapatos me encuentro en una estúpida, muy estúpida situación en donde mi cabeza solo da vueltas y mi corazón no deja de latir como loco pensando en la impresión del pequeño chico, además cada que tenia la simple intención de acercarme y decirle no lograba articular una maldita palabra, además de que el Rey, no sé como logró darse cuenta de mis intenciones y me miraba con más desprecio del que ya lo hacía antes y eso me sacaba de mis casillas.

El viernes de esa misma semana Yamaguchi me preguntó cosas acerca de mi progreso para confesarme.

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo vas con eso de confesarte Tsuki? ─ preguntó de repente mirando al cielo.

─ Ahhh ─ Suspire ─ Es más complicado de lo que creía ─ contesté

─ Jaja, pensé que dirías eso Tsuki ─ dijo bajando la mirada.

Hubo un pequeño silencio

─ Nee, Tsuki si quieres puedo darle el recado a Hinata, bueno además creo que así a nadie se le haría raro ya que nos llevamos bastante bien ─ volvió a hablar Yamaguchi.

─ Hmm, acaso me lo estas presumiendo ─ dije sarcásticamente.

─ Ah, lo siento Tsuki, no ten…

─ Pero sabes, creo que no es mala idea Yamaguchi. Si hazlo me harías un gran favor ─ dije interrumpiéndolo

─ Eh?, Ah!, Ahh! E… Está bien Tsuki ─ contestó torpemente

─ Solo avísame que día le dirás, ¿entendido?

─ Si Tsuki.

******  
>***<p>

-Hinata- 

Hace ya una semana de que Sugawara-san y yo hablaramos acerca de mis sentimientos, también de varias noches de desvelo, ya sea pensando en Tsukishima o en una forma de como y cuando confesármele y tambien sus posibles reacciones, lo que sería más probable es que me comience a ver con asco, además del muy posible rechazo, el simple hecho de pensar en esto ultimo me aterra, además de que como casi no hablamos mucho pienso que sería muy, pero muy raro, que me acercara a él y decirle mis sentimientos.

Así que después de tanto pensar me quede de ver con Sugawara-san el viernes de esa semana en la hora del almuerzo para poder aclarar mi cabeza.

— Sugawara-san — grite al verlo llegar 

─ Ah! Hinata ─ dijo Sugawara-san saludando con la mano y sentándose al lado mío una vez que llego a donde estaba ─ y bien que es lo que te molesta esta vez

─ Ammm… bueno, es que, Emmmm…

─ Déjame adivinar, te le quieres confesar, pero con la forma de ser de Tsukishima te es muy difícil crear esa situación

─ Waaa!, como lo supo Sugawara-san

─ Jajajaja, como siempre eres tan predecible ─ dijo riendo

─ ¿Predecible? ─ pregunté ladeando la cara

─ Sabes Hinata tu cara refleja todo lo que sientes, por eso eres tan predecible

─ Eh?, en serio

─ Si, bueno creo que no querías hablar conmigo acerca de tus gestos ahora, ¿O sí?

─ Ah, no, bueno Sugawara-san que haría usted, es que siento que sería muy raro si de repente le dijese, además ya que casi no hablamos me da miedo acercarme para poder decírselo

─ Mmmm… ¿ya pensaste en escribir una carta? ─ pregunto mirando al cielo

─ Amm… De hecho ya lo había pesado, pero, no soy bueno escribiendo y conociendo a Tsukishima solo se burlaría de ello

─ Mmmm… Es muy probable…

Hubo un pequeño silencio

─ Ahh! Ya sé ─ dijo golpeando una de sus manos con su puño ─ Podrías decirle a Yamaguchi que le dé un recado a Tsukishima, que se queden de ver en algún lugar, por ejemplo.

─ ¡Ahhhhh! Es increíble ─ dije casi gritando de la emoción ─ Es un idea excelente Sugawara-san, gracias se lo pediré mañana

─ Ahh Hinata pero mañana es Sábado

─ Ah! es cierto, bueno pues será el Lunes.

─ Jajajaja nunca me aburro hablando contigo Hinata

─ Sugawara-san, solo una cosa más, si me rechaza ¿podría volver a hablar con usted? ─ pregunté ─ es que realmente es la única persona que lo sabe y me sentiría terrible con una persona que no sabe lo que me pasa ─ comenté bajando la mirada para que no viese la tristeza que esto me causaba

─ Está bien, pero no creo que te rechace ─ respondió con una sonrisa

─ Eh? ¿Por qué piensa eso?

─ Es un secreto

***

Al fin Lunes, mí tan esperado día decidí decirle el recado a Yamaguchi durante la práctica matutina, así que desde el momento en el que me desperté me arme de valor para decírselo.  
>Cuando llegue a la escuela no vi a nadie así, que solo fui a dejar mi bicicleta e ir al gimnasio, todos comenzaron a llegar, era raro que Kageyama no fuera de los primeros en llegar, pero como estaba buscando a Yamaguchi le reste importancia, cuando lo vi entrar junto a Tsukishima, todo mi valor se fie por la coladera, al empezar la práctica comencé a buscar un momento para hablar con Yamaguchi, después de una larga espera al fin Yamaguchi se separo de él y fue a tomar algo de agua, justo cuando yo también lo estaba haciendo.<p>

─ Oye, Yamaguchi ─ dije comenzando a hablar.

─ Eh?, ¿Qué pasa Hinata? ─ preguntó

─ Emm… bueno podrías pasarle un recado a Tsukishima, es que tengo que hablar de algo con él ─ dije con un pequeño sonrojo

─ Ahh!, claro dime ¿Qué es?

─ ¿Que si podríamos vernos en la cafetería que está cerca de la escuela después de la práctica?

─ Está bien, se lo diré ─ me contestó sonriendo

─ Muchas gracias Yamaguchi, ah! ¿me podrías decir su respuesta por mensaje?

─ Si, no hay problema.

─ Bueno eso es todo, gracias por su esfuerzo ─ grito Daichi-san y dando por terminada la práctica.

Bien, lo había hecho, ahora solo faltaba esperar su respuesta.

******  
>***<p>

-Tsukishima-

Al terminar la práctica vi a Yamaguchi y a Hinata hablar así que decidí adelantarme a la sala del club para cambiarme e ir al salón de clases. Yendo ya hacia el salón escuche a Yamaguchi gritar a mis espaldas

─ ¡TSUKIIIIII! ─ gritaba Yamaguchi mientras corría hacia donde me encontraba.

─ Ahora que pasa Yamaguchi ─ dije tranquilamente

─ Hi… Hinata ─ tartamudeaba

─ ¿Qué pasa con él?

─ Me…me dijo que quería hablar contigo

─ Así que el enano dio el primer paso ─ susurre ─ y bien ¿dónde está? ─ le pregunté

─ Ah!, bueno dijo que te estaría esperando en la cafetería que está aquí cerca al terminar la práctica

─ Hmm, eso quiere decir que tiene que darse valor, ok dile que ahí estaré ─ le dije con una pequeña sonrisa y reanudando mi caminar

─ Ah!, está bien Tsuki ─ me contestó comenzando a seguirme

***

Al fin habían terminado las clases y la práctica, y como Yamaguchi tenia practica de saques nos fuimos por caminos separados. Unos metros antes de llegar al café vi la bicicleta de Hinata afuera, al entrar al lugar vi a Hinata bastante rojo sentado en una mesa con una taza de café, ese sonrojo extremo en su cara lo hacía ver bastante lindo, decidí acercarme hacia donde estaba, me senté y comencé a hablar

─ Y bien de que querías hablarme ─ dije tranquilamente, pero a él pareció sorprenderle

─ Amm, quería de… decirte, Amm ─ tartamudeaba mientras se ponía cada vez más rojo.

─ Jajajaja, sabes tienes un rojo muy lindo en toda tu cara ─ comente con tono burlón, aunque era lo que realmente pensaba.

─ Ehhh? ─ Se puso aun más rojo, creí que ya no podría estarlo más que hace raro, pero supero mis expectativas.

— Mmmm… viendo tu reacción no creo que hables en un rato así que calla y escucha, yo también tengo que decirte ─ dije antes de suspirar ─ ahora más te vale que lo escuches, porque no lo repetiré, ¿entiendiste? — respiré hondo — me gustas Hinata 

Me quede en silencio esperando por su respuesta.

—Ehh? Tsu… Tsuki…shima, ¿lo… lo dices en serio? — preguntó estando lo más rojo que podía estar.

— Acaso crees que bromearia con eso — conteste un poco molesto.

— Ti… Tienes razón ─ dijo desviando la mirada

─ ¿Y bien?, ¿cuál es tu respuesta? ─ pregunté

─ Tsukishima, tu también me gustas ─ dijo un poco más calmado, pero aun bastante rojo ─ ¿E… eso nos convierte en novios? ─ preguntó un poco nervioso

─ Hmmp ─ reí ─ Hinata eres bastante lento

─ Que quieres decir con eso ─ dijo haciendo un puchero

─ Eso quiere decir que si, ya somos novios, bueno que te parece si ya nos vamos a casa, comienza a hacerse muy tarde.

─ Ahh!, está bien, vámonos.

Al terminar de hablar pagamos la cuenta, salimos del café y simplemente nos dirigimos a nuestras casas, acompañados hasta el punto en que nos separarnos para ir por caminos diferentes. Ese ha sido uno de los días más felices que he tenido, pero eso es algo que él no sabrá.

**Bueno aquí acaba el capitulo, este es el más largo de los 3 que llevo y es en el que me tarde menos escribiendo con un record de 2 días, mejor dicho noches xD. Fue una semana en la que el capitulo "anterior" (ósea el que sigue) no quería dar frutos y como no le encontraba como relacionarlo me quede com días pensando (solo había escrito como 3 líneas xD), hasta que se me ocurrió como juntar los hechos.**

**Me despido, espero mas reviews me hace muy feliz saber que les gusto mi fanfic (y eso que soy principiante), nos leemos luego (**●ω●**)/**


	4. Mis sentimientos

**Como dije en el capítulo pasado, este iba a ser el tercero, pero debido a que los hechos no encajaban se quedó como el cuarto xD espero que les guste.**

**-Haikyuu! No me pertenece es una obra de Furudate Haruichi**

Capítulo: Mis sentimientos 

Justo en el momento en el qué lo vi golpear ese pase fallido sentí algo más que solo envidia, una extraña sensación, algo que jamás había sentido.

Lo que le dije, lo hice por un impulso de ver esas habilidades desperdiciadas.

El resto del año escolar, no podia dejar de pensar en ese pequeño peli naranja, en sus movimientos, su cara llorosa, ese hermoso color de cabello y esa determinación.

Al comenzar la preparatoria, en la ceremonia de bienvenida, divise a lo lejos una cabellera naranja, justo como la suya, aunque realmente no creí que fuera él, así que le reste importancia, pero, cuando lo vi en el gimnasio sentí una especie de alegría, cuando supe su nombre me sentí gratificado y no entendía él porque de estos sentimientos.

Tiempo después, cuando veía a Hinata hablar tan alegre con Nishinoya-san o Tanaka-Senpai sentía ira.

Cuando investigue un poco sobre todos mis sentimientos, descubrí que estaba enamorado o algo así, pero como podría estar enamorado, yo solo amo el Volleyball y no me interesa nada más, ni siquiera hacia caso a los coqueteos de las chicas en la secundaria, como es posible que me haya enamorado de alguien y más de otro chico, en especifico de Hinata.

Varios meses después note que la actitud de Hinata hacia Tsukishima era diferente, hablaban más seguido, algunas veces regresaban juntos a sus casas, además, cada que estaban juntos Hinata se veía bastante feliz, un día cuando iban a casa, decidí seguirlos y justo ante de que separaran sus caminos los ví besarse, desde ese día me propuse hacer todo lo posible para que Hinata se enamore de mí.

**Bueno, este capítulo me quedó bastante corto y ****más ****que un capítulo es un poco de información sobre Kageyama y sus sentimientos x3.  
>El siguiente capítulo espero subirlo en una semana, ya que tengo bastante tiempo libre xD.<br>Nos leemos luego y no olviden los Reviews (Ow)/.**


	5. Tengamos una cita

**Perdón por actualizar hasta ahora, es que tuve que repetir el capítulo porque se borro del celular y tampoco encontraba el borrador (mi cuaderno), bueno el punto es que el capítulo esta listo, así que disfrútenlo :)**

**-Haikyuu! No me pertenece es una obra de Furudate Haruichi**

Capítulo 5: Tengamos una cita

Hace casi ya un mes desde que Tsukishima y yo comenzamos a salir, después de ese día empezamos a hablar más seguido, algunas veces comemos juntos, también regresamos juntos a casa y justo antes de separarnos nos besamos, un beso dulce pero corto, ahora nos conocemos un poco más, aún no hemos ido a la casa del otro ni teniendo una cita.

La semana en la cual por fin cumpliríamos un mes de noviazgo pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para tener nuestra primera cita, así que decidí pedírselo lunes a la hora del almuerzo.

El lunes por la mañana, poco antes de que llegará a la escuela (exactamente donde Tsukishima y yo nos separamos para cada quien ir a su casa) vi a Tsukishima y a Yamaguchi caminando, así que decidí llamarlos.

— Tsukishima, Yamaguchi — grite lo más fuerte que pude bajando de mi bici

— Ah! Hinata, buenos días — dijo Yamaguchi volteando a verme.

Corrí para alcanzarlos — Buenos días — conteste volteando a ver a Tsukishima.

— Buenos días — dijo sin verme.

Después de eso hubo un silencio un poco incomodo, fue así hasta que llegamos a la escuela que Tsukishima habló.

— Yamaguchi adelantate, hay algo que quiero decile a Hinata — dijo viendo a Yamaguchi.

— Esta bien Tsuki — contestó Yamaguchi comenzando a caminar.

— Ven conmigo Hinata — dijo tomándome de la mano para dirigirse detrás del primer gimnasio. 

Por alguna razón me puse muy nervioso y solo comencé a creer que me llevo ahí para terminar la relación, ya que tenia una cara más seria de lo usual.

Al llegar solo podía temblar, no logre decir ni una palabra, así que solo espere a que él hablara.

— Oye, Hinata deja de temblar — dijo 

— S… Si 

— Ahhh — suspiro — ¿en que estas pensando pequeño idiota?— preguntó cruzando los brazos

— Eh?, ah!, no, no es nada — conteste nerviosamente

— Bueno, primero que nada cálmate, te juro que no pasara esa tontería que te pasa por la cabeza, sea cual sea, así que solo calmate ¿esta bien? — Dijo tratando de calmarme y lo logro, aunque solo un poco 

— Si, entiendo 

— Esta bien ahora escucha, queria saber si ¿quiesieras tener a una cita? 

— Eh?, ¿Tsukishima que has dicho? 

— No me hagas repetirlo enano — Dijo volteando la cara con un sonrojo muy leve. 

— E…está bien, tengamos una cita — contesté muy feliz.

— Esta bien, ahora que te parece si vamos al gimnasio, si llegamos más tarde todos se enojaran.

— Ahhh! es cierto, vamos Tsukishima — Tome la mano de Tsukishima y comencé a correr al gimnasio.

Sorprendentemente Tsukishima no reclamo el echo de que lo llevará jalando, cuando llegamos al gimnasio solo recibimos un pequeño regaño de Sugawara-san y del entrenador por el pequeño retardo.

Al terminar el entrenamiento, Tsukishima se acerco a preguntarme si había notado que Kageyama nos prestaba más atención que antes, como no entendí muy bien a que se refería simplemente contesté que no lo sabía.

Mientras estaba en clase, recordé que no habiamos acordado donde ni a que hora vernos, así que cuando sono la campana del almuerzo fui a su salón para buscarlo, al llegar a su salón Yamaguchi me dijo que había salido a comprar y decidí esperarle afuera del salón.

Después de unos minutos Tsukishima regresó y creo que entendio el porque estaba ahí, ya que al verme se acerco a hablarle a Yamaguchi.

— Oye Yamaguchi, podrías comer solo hoy, tengo algo de que hablar con Hinata.

— Esta bien Tsuki, nos vemos después

— Hinata, vámonos — dijo comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras.

— Ah?, Tsukishima espérame — corrí un poco para alcanzarlo — y ¿A dónde vamos Tsukishima?

— A la azotea

— Me gusta estar ahí, en especial si es contigo — Dije sonriendo al final

Cuando llegamos a la azotea, nos a sentar a la sombra (ya que ese día hacia bastante calor) y comenzamos a hablar sobre nuestra próxima cita, lo cual me hizo ponerme muy feliz.

— Tsukishima, ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos el sábado como por las doce de la tarde?

— Si, está bien, te espero en la estación del tren, solo no llegues tarde

— No te preocupes Tsukishima, estaré ahí puntualmente, ah!, por cierto quería preguntarte ¿Por qué elegiste esta semana para tener una cita? — pregunte ansioso

— Porque necesitaba ahorrar un poco de dinero — contestó bastante serio.

— Solo por eso — dije un poco decepcionado — Tsukishima, sabes que mañana…

— Se cumple un mes de que comenzamos a salir — dijo interrumpiéndome — no podría olvidarlo

— Ah! Entonces, lo que dijiste

— Es verdad, solo que las cosas se juntaron

— Entiendo y ¿a dónde iremos?

— Es un secreto

— Haa! Que cruel Tsukishima

— Si, si, ahora callate y come, enano

— No me digas enano, gigante con lentes.

Seguimos bromeando así por un rato más y debido a eso comimos muy poco, pero al final no me importo ya que gracias a eso pude ver una hermosa risa de Tsukishima. Al terminar las clases regresamos a casa juntos, por alguna razón sentí que ese día había sido simplemente perfecto.

**Bueno aquí termina el capitulo, espero que el siguiente lo pueda escribir más rápido que este, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden los reviews nos leemos luego ****(Ow)/**


End file.
